


The Teen Beach Movie au no one asked for

by Supersimpletrashcan



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Hehehe, M/M, Mia Lives AU, Mia said FUCK Himbo rights, also there's no spirit mediums in this au, this is my first aa fic please b nice to me umu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersimpletrashcan/pseuds/Supersimpletrashcan
Summary: When Franziska von Karma and Maya Fey get trapped in a movie from the 60s with alternate versions of their friends, the two must find a way to get home and help the movie!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was based on a Tumblr post I made about a teen beach movie au. Now I'm in too deep and doing this! Yeehaw

"Fran this is like, the fifth time you've fallen off your board, are you _sure_ you wanna keep going?"  
"Fool, a von Karma does not quit. Ever."  
Maya rolled her eyes and continued to watch Franziska wipe out. Eventually though, Maya had to quite literally drag Franziska back to The Hut because she was hungry. And you do _not_get between Maya and food. 

The Hut was a surfboard shop Maya's older sister ran next to the beach. It had been started forever ago by someone in their family, and the Fey women continued to run it to this day. And because Maya and Mia lost their mother years prior, Mia was in charge.  
Franziska and Maya changed out of their surf gear and into more casual things, and then walked into the back room of The Hut.  
"You two look like you had fun," Mia mused as she polished a board.  
As Maya grabbed a couple of sandwiches for her and Franziska, she stopped to turn on one of the best movies of all time.  
"Oh don't tell me..."  
"Haha yep! Franny we're watching Wet Side Story again!"  
"I despise that foolish movie with its foolish singing and dancing and the foolish way their foolish hair doesn't get wet and their foolish-"  
Maya cut Franziska off by saying, "But you'll watch it because you love me." And she added a smirk for good measure.  
Franziska rolled her eyes, "The foolish things I do for love."  
Some more comments about the movie were made including a 'that's so romantic, I wish that would happen to me' from Maya, a 'foolish fool can't even watch where she's going' from Franziska and a 'Too bad this thing's not real Maya, you'd know every part perfectly with how often you watch this' from Mia.  
But no fun can last forever, can it?

Maya had been mid-bite when a visitor arrived. The doorbell had sounded and the person who entered was none other than Miles Edgeworth, Franziska's older brother that she insisted on referring to as her little brother. He looked quite awkward in a surf shop like this. Franziska looked...pissed to see him. Maya thought she would at least be a little teasing, like she normally was. But this was different. Mia, thinking she had a customer because of the bells, had walked to the front with everyone else.  
"Oh..." She glared at Miles, "It's you." Maya could've sworn she heard Mia mutter something about "stupid himbos" under her breath. Miles didn't seem to be too happy to see her either.  
Regardless, he walked over to Franziska.  
"I'm deeply sorry to say this...but I'm afraid your 'endless summer' with Ms. Fey will have to come to a halt. Your father has instructed me to come pick you up and take you to the airport today so we can fly back to Germany. School starts in a few days."  
"Wait WHAT???" Maya yelled, much too loud, "Franziska you didn't even tell me?"  
Franziska glared at Miles, "Miles Edgeworth you absolute fool," And fled.

Franziska quickly changed back into her rash guard and swim bottoms from earlier in the day and nabbed the special Fey board. She had decided that now was the perfect time to get very good at surfing because at least she wouldn't have to deal with Maya, Miles, or inevitably, her father. She just wanted to be a normal teen for a little longer before being shipped off to law school. Franziska had gotten to act her age for two wonderful years, but now had to go back to being a perfect student. Unfortunately, the weather decided to make the water dangerous. Franziska trudged on anyways and set out to surf, regardless of what the life guard was saying. 

Maya ran after Franziska saying "shit shit shit shit" until she was back in her swimsuit and board shorts and on the beach. She grabbed a jet ski, promising the life guard she'd return it, and chased after Franziska, who was currently trying to surf in shitty weather.  
"Fran what the hell! You need to get back on shore and we need to talk! About this, about...us!"  
Franziska glared at Maya, "How can there be an us after this? I'm going to go back to Germany, I'm going to go to law school, I'm going to become a prosecutor and I'll never get to see you again. Because when you're a prosecutor, you're not supposed to have emotional attachments!"  
"We can work it out!" Maya yelled back. Franziska was holding onto the board for dear life at this point, having wiped out a while ago. "Here just...grab my hand and get on this thing and let's get out of here, okay?" Maya held out a hand, which Franziska took. She was pulled up onto the jetski and wrapped her arms around Maya. But as they were turned around ready to go back, a giant wave crashed over them, and everything went dark. 

The board popped out from under the ocean's surface first. Then Maya and Franziska. Gasping for air, the two grabbed the Fey board and swam towards the surface.  
"What the hell, Maya?"  
"I tried to save you! This is the part where you tell me I'm your hero," Maya insisted, hands on her hips.  
"I didn't need saving! I could've gotten myself back to shore without help but you..." Franziska trailed off after hearing something that sounded like music. She grabbed her girlfriend's wrist and dragged Maya behind an upturned boat. And crouched down. 

_Blue skies, gentle breeze. What a day._  
_ Sunshine and sweet harmonies_  
_Time to play_  
_No more complications_  
_From now on just_  
_Good vibrations!_  
"Oh no...Maya I think we died and ended up in a _musical_ of all places."  
Right after the sentence had left Franziska's mouth, someone very familiar got out of a car.  
"Wait what the fuck, is that Nick?!? Fran I think that's Nick!! How'd he end up here..."  
"Wait...that fool Phoenix Wright? He's always hanging around my little brother... he's at The Hut a lot too...hm..."  
As soon as Maya noticed that Phoenix was there, it seemed like everyone was someone Maya knew. There was Apollo and Trucy, dynamic sibling duo that were learning how to surf; Athena, a "summer intern" for Mia (aka Mia needed some more help besides Phoenix ) who always has a bright and caring disposition; and Larry, Phoenix's friend who wanted to learn how to surf to "impres the babes" (he's terrible at it- no surprise there). 

_"On my way_  
_Feeling fine_  
_I can see my reflection in my surfboard shine_  
_I can hardly wait_  
_To cause a commotion_  
_C'mon everyone!_  
_Jump into the ocean!"_ Phoenix sang, dancing around.  
Maya and Franziska continued to gawk at him from their hidden positions.  
The rest of the beach goers joined in  
_"Flyin' high_  
_Just outta reach_  
_No ands, ifs, buts_  
_We're nuts for the beach_  
_Surf, surf (Woo!)_  
_Surf, surf crazy_  
_Ride the perfect wave_  
_Say hi to the sky_  
_Surf, sun, sand_  
_It's a bikini wonderland_  
_Summer's on and we've gone_  
_Surf, surf crazy_  
_The radio blasts_  
_And here's the plan_  
_We'll soak up the sun_  
_And get the ultimate tan_  
_We can hardly wait_  
_To show our devotion_  
_Here we go again_  
_Into the ocean_  
_Now's the time_  
_So here's the speech_  
_No rules at all_  
_Have a ball at the beach_  
_Surf, surf (wooooo)_  
_Surf, surf crazy_  
_Ride the perfect wave_  
_Say hi to the sky_  
_Surf, sun, sand_  
_It's a bikini wonderland_  
_Summer's on and we've gone_  
_Surf, surf crazy!"_  
"Oh my God Fran, Fran we're in my movie!!"  
"What movie?"  
"My movie! Wet Side Story!"  
"What?? How?? Why???"  
"All viable questions," Maya shrugged.  
"So, what do we do?"  
"Have fun! Duh!"

Maya ran to join everyone else in the rest of the song. 

_"Burgers hot_  
_Water warm_  
_A cool seaside bash_  
_Catch a wave_  
_Turn it up_  
_Make a splash_  
_Make a splash"_  
Maya had been handed a bucket full of water, knowing how the scene goes, she tossed it on the last person who happened to be Franziska.  
_Make a splash!_  
Just then everyone got ready for the limbo introductions, lining up. Maya jumped in the line and made Franziska go with her.  
"I'm Phoenix!  
Apollo!  
Trucy!  
Larry!  
Athena!"  
"Maya!" Maya yelled as it came to be her turn.  
Franziska bumped into the limbo pole and turned around "...I'm Franziska."

At the end of the song, Franziska tried to dance around with everyone else, but failed miserably. At some point the song even sounded like it was over, but then it kept going! Eventually though, the music stopped for good. All the surfers ran into a building, and Maya and Franziska found each other again after all the chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER IVE BEEN SO FUCKING BUSY. ILL TRY TO HAVE CH 3 OUT WAY SOONER.

Maya dragged Franziska along to catch up with everyone else. However, while they ran up to the steps of the building, Maya noticed the name. "Oh god...The Hut..." 

"That's the same name as your sister's..."

"Yeah. Do you think that mean she-"

"More than likely."

Maya decided to walk in anyways. And she did indeed see Mia. 

"What the fuck!?" Maya exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands after realizing she said that out loud

"Uhh...can we help you?" Apollo asked, staring at the newcomers.

"Well...no? This is just wild," Maya said. 

That got a blank stare.

"It's uhm...crazy?"

An eyebrow raise from Apollo.

"Hahaha... I mean...what up...dawg?"

"Far out guys, she thinks we're some kind of animal." Apollo said, gesturing to Franziska and Maya. 

"No you fool it's an expression it means... actually no he's right it sounds very foolish."

“And where are you cats from?” Apollo asked

“Ah so cats is okay, but dogs is foolish.” Frankziska muttered. 

“Just follow my lead, I got this.” Maya said, “We’re from... not far away.”

Franziska, at the same time, said “Far away.”

“Uhh...far away,” Maya tried. This time Franziska chimed in with a “Not far away.”

“Yeah it’s um…not far but far…?” Maya said, attempting to fix what mess they had already made. 

Franziska nodded, “A close far.”

Apollo gestured for Larry to come over. “Larry, it seems like we’ve got some unwanted hodads-”

“Hodads!” Larry yelled. 

“That we need to put the kibosh-”

“Kibosh!”

Maya realized they were probably about to get kicked out, which wouldn’t be helpful at all. “No! You’ve got it all wrong, see we’re just-” 

Apollo cut her off. “You see, we don’t jelly-”

“Jelly!” Larry yelled. Maya realized he probably didn’t know what was going on, just like real Larry. 

“-roll to outsiders.” Apollo finished, glaring at Larry.

Before anyone could say anything else, a revving of what sounded like a motorcycle made the surfers all run in different directions. Maya pulled Franziska behind a bead curtain, knowing exactly what amazing scene they were about to witness next.

“So in the movie, this place is called Big Mamas, but obviously it’s The Hut now. I think that means that this is what the bikers and surfers share and fight over.” Maya explained.

“Wait, bikers? I have not seen any foolish bikers yet.” 

As if on cue, an engine revved. Maya pointed to the door, “Those bikers.”

And out from the smoky entrance walked Klavier Gavin. He was in some band that played at the beach a lot. Klavier also liked to hang around Apollo and flirt with him. Apollo never noticed, which was typical. Maya didn’t really know him much outside of that. Franziska, however, looked like she didn’t know whether to laugh or yell. 

More people walked in. A girl with a bright pink get-up and a large ponytail, followed by a young man with part of his hair standing up and a bright red cape attached to his leather jacket. There was a guy with hair that was spiked up to look like some type of animal ears and...were those fangs? The last guy to walk in was someone Maya felt like she vaguely knew. His hair was unkempt and he had a pencil behind his ear. 

“This should be where the leader of the biker gang, the rodents, comes in,” Maya whispered to Franziska. 

“Rodents? That seems very foolish,” she whispered back.    
Right after saying that, a man on a motorcycle drove in, fog surrounding him. When the fog cleared he took off his helmet, revealing- 

“MILES EDGEWORTH??” Franziska said way too loud, causing some people to look her way. 

Maya waved politely and everyone who looked over looked back to the bikers. 

“You know these guys, Fran?”    
“My brother is friends with all of these fools. He goes to the same school as Klavier, Scruffy, and Lang and he tutors Kay and Sebastian,” she explained.

Maya nodded and was about to ask who was who, but was interrupted by the two gangs arguing.

“Surfers… thought I smelled something fishy.” Miles said as the gang walked further into the building.

“Rodents! I knew I should’ve laid some traps!” Apollo yelled back.

“Thought you were exterminated!” Trucy yelled as she backed up Apollo.

The guy with the fangs pushed his way to the front, “And I thought you surfers were all washed up.”

Klavier then pushed _his_ way to the front of the group, “Yeah! Because clearly, you all are drips.”

The girl with the big ponytail stepped up to the front, “You should make like the ocean and wave goodbye!” She giggled before continuing, “‘Cause Edgeworth wants this place to himself!”

The cape boy stepped next to her and said the same thing. Larry, being the dumbass that he is, stepped up and began to say, “Yeah! Edgeworth wants-” 

He was cut off by Miles’s glare.

“They don’t lie.” he declared

“Sorry! But The Hut is a perfect hangout. We want it all to _ourselves_.” Apollo spat at Miles.

“I regret to inform you that the chance of that happening is very unlikely,” the gray haired man replied as he poked Apollo in the chest.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like ages (it was only a few seconds). Then the group of surfers parted as a few excuse mes were heard. 

Phoenix had made his way to the front of the group of surfers. He paused for effect, staring Miles right in the eyes before asking, “What?”

Miles smirked and said, “I’ll show you what.” He snapped his fingers.

Kay, who had somehow made her way over to the jukebox, dramatically put a quarter in and smacked the jukebox to get it to start playing.

“You might wanna stand back, Fran,” Maya warned

“Why?”

“You’ll see!”

It seemed another musical number had begun. Miles was now sans leather vest and was simply wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, and fingerless leather gloves. He was dramatically snapping his fingers to the beat of the song that had started. The other bikers had joined in.

Miles began to sing, _‘You better run, run, run, here we come_

_ Revving our engines under the sun _

_ You're cruisin' for a bruisin', _

_ Whoa, keeping me cool! _

_ Smooth and steady! _

_ Slicked back hair man things are getting heavy! _

_ You're cruisin' for a bruisin' _

_ Two wheels and an open road…’  _

The bikers were all doing a very elaborate dance. Franziska couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous her brother looked. 

Then as the chorus hit, chairs were introduced, making the dance more elaborate. Miles had been given his vest back and the dance was in full swing.

Right before the next verse started, Maya ran off, leaving a very confused and amused Franziska behind. 

_ ‘Bubblegum cherry pop, go to the hop…' _

The next verse was sung by Kay, surrounded by some of the other bikers. 

_‘...While they're cruisin', for some bruisin!’_   
Maya jumped into the scene, fully dressed in the biker outfit. 

‘_Alright, I went to the drive-in and what did I see?_

_A hundred little betties all staring at me!’_ she sang, fully getting into the act.

As she sang_ ‘I was cruising, for some lovin’!’_, she was kissed on the cheek by Kay. Franziska couldn’t help but jump a little at that.

Maya joined the rest of the routine and did the chorus like normal, hitting every dance move perfectly. 

Suddenly, the dancing cut to Miles and Maya having a guitar battle, eventually playing in tandem. Maya did get her own solo, however, and some of the bikers jumped over her and under her. Miles did a backflip, having abandoned his own guitar long ago. The guitar scene was wrapping up, so Maya tossed the guitar offscreen, where it disappeared. 

The rest of the routine carried on, with Maya being front and center, clearly enjoying herself.

As everyone else ran off at the end, Maya slid and yelled. 

“Just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Franziska asked, smiling at her goofy girlfriend.

“I’ve always wanted to be in that number!” She exclaimed

Suddenly the scene changed. 

Maya and Franziska, wearing the clothes they had before, walked out of The Hut

“Remember that foolish movie with the robot who drank liquid from an abandoned spaceship, turned into a Vampire middle school teacher who taught the entire school to salsa dance, and then went on to win the regional championships?” Franziska asked as they exited.

“Yeah?”

“That makes more sense than this foolish nonsense!”

“Wait, Fran I got it! Hand me my cell!”

Franziska paused, “Maya, what year was this movie made?”

“Umm...around 1960?”

“And you’re going to do what with a cell phone that doesn’t exist yet?”

“Call my sis! Who wasn’t born yet… right, right.”

“Maya my entire future depends on us getting out of this foolish situation now!”

“But...wouldn’t it be fun to hang for a bit?”

“It would not. I have a plane to catch soon. Well, soon in fifty years!”

“Fine, maybe we need to figure out how we got here in order to know how to leave? We came in on a storm so maybe we just have to...wait for another storm?”

“How long is that foolish idea going to take?!”   
Maya smiled, “Lucky for you, there’s a huge storm at the end of the movie.”   
“Alright… what are we going to do in the meantime?”

Just then, the surfers exited The Hut cheering and yelling. Then they all boinked their heads together. Apollo noticed Maya and Franziska. 

“Hey! We’re having a shredder shindig tonight at The Hut! You should both make the scene!”

“That sounds nice but we-” Franziska began, but was cut off by Maya’s very enthusiastic “Sounds Blastin’!”

The surfers gave them a “cowabunga!” and then left

“You foolish fool! We are stuck in another dimension and your idea of a good use of time is to party? Well, not me!”

As soon as the last sentence came out of Franziska’s mouth, the movie had jumped to night and the shindig was in full swing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to sacrifice the bikers' accents bc i just didnt feel like any of them (except for maybe gummy?) would talk like that I am incredibly saddened.


End file.
